Remus
by DerSehnsuchtWegen
Summary: Die Verzweiflung eines Werwolfes und sein Kampf gegen den Schmerz...(slash...einseitig?)
1. Schmerz

Aaaalso, öh, ja...hmmm...hab eigentlich nix zu sagen aßer, dass mir hier außer meinen kranken Hirnsynapsen (hö?) nix gehört...un...ja....lest einfach mal...  
  
Remus (*voll stolz über den geistreichen Titel sei* ;-) is aber so....)  
  
Er ließ sich zurücksinken und tauchte mit dem Kopf unter Wasser. Sein Haar umspielte sanft sein Gesicht, während er sich so treiben ließ. Vollkommen entspannt lauschte er dem wundersamen tiefen Gluckern und Glucksen, das die Rohre unter dem Becken von sich gaben. Langsam sank sein Körper ab und tauchte aus dem über die Oberfläche wirbelnden Schaum ins warme Wasser ab. Wie er es genoss, sich hier so treiben zu lassen und einfach nur seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Gedanken, die nur ihn etwas angingen, die keiner außer ihm erfahren durfte. Niemals. Viele Geheimnisse umgaben ihn, doch er schien für seine Freunde ein offenes Buch zu sein, denn sein vielleicht größtes oder auf jeden Fall meistgehütetes Geheimnis hatten sie bereits gelüftet. Und so trieb ihn die Angst an einsame Orte, die Angst, sie könnten alles erraten, was er dachte und fühlte.  
  
Er lief durch die stechend kalte Dunkelheit, die eisige Luft riss an seinem Fell und kühlte schmerzhaft seinen abgehetzten Körper. Er war frei. Und er spürte diese ungestillte Gier, die ihn dazu bewegt hatte, sein Versteck zu verlassen und sich dem blassen Mond hinzugeben. Seine Klauen brachen beim Laufen durch das scharfe, gefrorene Gras, das noch tiefer in seine Wunden schnitt. Die Wunden, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte, wie er es immer tat, wenn die unbeschreibliche Gier, die ihn quälte, sich in hoffnungsloser Gefangenschaft auf sein eigenes Fleisch stürzte.  
  
Mit weiten Augen erfasste er das Mädchen, das vom Mond verführerisch beschienen am kalten See spazieren ging. Er kannte sie nicht mehr. Er lief, wie man nur im Traum fähig ist zu laufen. Irgendwie vorwärts, bloß schneller als der Wind. Die Kälte erreichte ihn nicht mehr, die Hoffnung blieb hinter ihm zurück. Immer näher kam er ihr gegen den Wind. Immer stärker roch er ihr Fleisch und hörte er ihr zittriges Lied im Wind, das stechend seine Ohren traf.  
  
Und urplötzlich war ihm, als sei er soeben in eine weiche, warme Wand gerannt, die seinem gehetzten Lauf entschieden Einhalt gebot. Sein Wille schwankte und drehte. Er blieb stehen. Seine Beine zitterten und gaben nach, durch seine gefrorene Kehle brannte heißer Atem. Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit. Die Augen eines Raubtiers, die vor Panik geweitet brannten. Doch es waren nicht die seinen. Es war ein Gefühl, das seine Seele in ihm umdrehte, dieses Gefühl, als sein menschlicher Verstand in ihn zurückkehrte und schon im nächsten Moment war es, als habe er ihn nie verlassen. Nun breitete sich Angst in ihm aus. Sein Gegenüber war ihm ebenbürtig. Es erstickte den Glauben von seiner eigenen Allmacht, seiner unerreichbaren Stärke. Das Licht des verhasst geliebten Mondes spielte auf dem struppigen Fell des riesigen Tieres vor ihm und gab seinen Augen einen wilden Glanz. Diese Augen. Keine Nacht und kein Mond konnte ihnen den vertrauten Ausdruck nehmen, der sich in sein Herz gebrannt hatte. Dieses Vertrauen...  
  
Er tauchte auf und schnappte nach Luft. Er war viel zu lange unter Wasser geblieben und sein Körper hatte ihn gezwungen aufzutauchen. Es hatte nicht ausgereicht, um seine Gedanken zu betäuben. Immer noch hastig atmend watete er zum Rand des Beckens und stützte sich darauf. Ihm war schwindelig und er brauchte einige Zeit, um die Kraft aufzubringen, sich am Rand hoch zu ziehen.  
  
Vorsichtig trocknete er sich ab. Seine Arme schmerzten erbärmlich, nachdem sie mit dem Seifenschaum in Berührung gekommen waren.  
  
Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, verließ er langsam das Vertrauensschülerbad und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Gleich würde er seine Freunde wiedersehen müssen. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Fahrig strich er seine Haare zurecht, die noch wirr durcheinander hingen. Nichts anmerken lassen...  
  
Schon hatte er das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht und nachdem er ihre vierte schon sehr gereizte Frage nach dem Passwort endlich beantwortet hatte, ließ sie ihn ein und wünschte ihm mit einem eindeutigen Unterton eine geruhsame Nacht.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer. Nur einige jüngere Schüler, von denen er nicht sagen konnte, ob sie die zweite oder dritte Klasse besuchten, tuschelten noch an einem kleinen Tisch über ihren Pergamentblättern miteinander. Sie sahen auf, als er eintrat und schwiegen erschrocken. Als er sich der Treppe zum Schlafsaal zuwand, sah er sie noch ihre Papiere zusammenrollen und verstauen, als sei ihnen gerade bewusst geworden, dass es ganz dringend Zeit fürs Bett war.  
  
Müde ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, zog die Vorhänge zu und kramte unter dem Kissen nach seinem Buch und der verzauberten Kerze, die er mit einem besonderen Flammengefrierzauber belegt hatte, damit sie nichts anbrennen konnte. Dieser Zauber war für ihn einfach notwendig gewesen. James und Sirius belächelten ihn gerne, wenn er auch nach stundenlangem Lernen nicht einschlief, ohne vorher mindestens noch ein oder zwei Kapitel gelesen zu haben.  
  
Er blies die Kerze an und schlug das Buch auf. Es war ein Muggelbuch über Lykantropie, das natürlich auch auf Muggelwissen basierte und daher verdammt verdrehte und an den Haaren herbeigezogene Sachverhalte und Behauptungen an den Tag legen konnte. Remus grinste bei einigen primitiven Zeichnungen furchtbar entstellter Gestalten, die wohl Werwölfe darstellen sollten, den Bildern in den Zauberbüchern aber auf keinen Fall ähnelten. Er las dieses Buch gerne. Ja, Muggelbücher waren bekloppt, aber sein Leben kam ihm so wunderbar annehmbar vor, wenn er dieses Buch las.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen riss ihn die Müdigkeit fast während des Unterrichts vom Stuhl. Trotz allem zwang er sich aufzupassen und alles mitzuschreiben. Nach drei Schulstunden gehorchte ihm seine Hand nicht mehr und baute die unmöglichsten Buchstabenkombinationen in irgendwelche Wörter ein. Er fühlte sich schwach. Nicht einfach bloß müde.  
  
In ein paar Tagen würde wieder Vollmond sein. Er dachte an die Schmerzen. Er hatte keine Angst mehr. Früher hatte er Angst gehabt vor dem Mond. Man hatte ihn oft zurückhalten müssen, wenn der in den Tagen vor der unheilvollen Mondphase versucht hatte, in einem Anflug von unkontrollierbarer Panik aus dem Fenster zu springen oder sich selbst Schmerzen zuzufügen, gegen die die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf eine Erleichterung wäre.  
  
Der metallene Federkiel stach tief in seinen Unterarm. Professor Binns redete und redete. Der junge Werwolf versuchte, nicht auf den Schmerz zu achten, ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Er hob die Feder erst wieder, als sie sich die Hausaufgaben notieren sollten, und übertünchte das daran zurückgebliebene Blut mit schwarzer Tinte, ehe er zu schreiben begann.  
  
Er übte zu lächeln, als sie zusammen zum Essen gingen. Sirius und James waren in ausgelassener Stimmung. Peter sah ein wenig müde und geknickt aus, was an seiner Pleite in Verwandlungen an diesem Morgen liegen mochte, doch an ihn wollte sich Remus nicht halten. Er bemühte sich, über James´ Witze zu lachen und Sirius nebenher ein wenig herumzuschubsen. Nichts anmerken lassen....  
  
Der Tag zog sich endlos dahin. Ganz Hogwarts lag in dicken Schnee gehüllt, der die Zeit erdrückte. Obwohl es erst später Nachmittag war, strich er einen weiteren Tag in seiner Liste der Tage durch, die ihn noch vom Vollmond trennten. Sirius saß einen Tisch weiter am Fenster und hatte all seine Aufzeichnungen vor sich ausgebreitet. Er schien sehr konzentriert zu schreiben. Hin und wieder blies er seine langen, dunklen Haare von seinem Pergament oder legte sie sich über die Schulter, wo sie aber nie lange blieben. Remus bemerkte nicht, wie er Sirius beobachtete. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er ihm dabei zusah, wie er versuchte, seine Haare zu bändigen, wie er mit der Feder beim Nachdenken über sein Kinn strich oder, wenn ihm etwas eingefallen war, kurz mit der Zunge über ihre Spitze fuhr. Und er bemerkte nicht, wie sehr ihn das alles berührte.  
  
Mit verträumten Augen folgte er Sirius´ Lippen, die stumm die geschriebenen Worte formten. Fast glaubte er, förmlich in sich einsaugen zu können, was Sirius dachte und schrieb. Sein Blick glitt über diese glatten, schönen Hände, die ihm noch nie so aufgefallen waren, wanderte an den langen, dunklen Strähnen nach oben zu seinem Gesicht. Diese Lippen; so konzentriert biss er leicht darauf, wenn er nachdachte, so liebevoll umspielten sie die Worte, die er stumm in den Raum hauchte, der bei seinem Anblick den Atem anhielt. Seine zarten Gesichtszüge, männlich und doch nicht grob, und so leicht und unbekümmert spielte er damit, so selbstverständlich. Und dann seine Augen. Diese Augen waren es, die den jungen Werwolf tief in seinem Innersten trafen, die ihm mit diesem wundersamen undeutbaren Blick Gänsehaut über den Körper jagten und sein Herz ergriffen, um es wohl für ewig ein paar Sekunden lang warm und fest umschlossen zu halten. Sirius.  
  
Er hatte aufgesehen und lächelte Remus an. Es sah wunderschön aus, wie er so lächelte und Remus fühlte sich von seinen dunklen Augen berührt und umgarnt. Es kitzelte sachte auf seiner Haut, als wären sie sich ganz nahe. Der Junge genoss es, ohne wahrzunehmen, was er empfand, und doch regte sich plötzlich noch etwas anderes in ihm.  
  
Dieser Blick. Fragend? Freundschaftlich? Interessiert? Gelangweilt?...Liebevoll?.....Sanft? Zärtlich??.....Wissend?....Ver- .....nein. Verdammt selbstsicher und....nur total von sich überzeugt. Eben Sirius.  
  
Remus wand den Blick von ihm ab und sah auf das Buch, das vor ihm lag. Noch immer spürte er den Blick seines Freundes auf sich ruhen. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu...  
  
Es tat so weh. Warum bedachte er ihn mit einem Blick aus diesen wunderschönen Augen? Wollte er ihn verspotten? Ihm wehtun, ihn zerreißen? Remus hasste es so sehr, wie Sirius mit seinem Äußeren umging; er hasste es, wie er damit so unschuldig spielte, als sei es selbstverständlich, so wunderbar auszusehen. Wie sehr wünschte sich Remus, daran teilhaben zu können. An dieser Schönheit, ....an Sirius.  
  
Obwohl er nun sehr gute Freunde hatte, die so viel für ihn taten, fühlte er sich noch immer seltsam abgesondert und ausgeschlossen. Es war ein Gefühl, als würden sie ihm etwas vorenthalten, dessen er nicht würdig war - und sicher auch niemals sein würde...  
  
Wie gerne hätte er einen Freund gehabt, dessen größtes Geheimnis nur er kannte, mit dem er seines teilen konnte. Doch vielleicht waren die Geheimnisse eines Werwolfes einfach zu schwer zu tragen für einen Menschen...er würde sie teilen müssen...wie James, Sirius und Peter es taten. Nie würde er für einen allein etwas Besonderes sein. Für Sirius nicht und auch nicht für James. Die beiden verstanden sich blind und er würde niemals wirklich zu ihnen gehören. Er war nur ihr Abenteuer. Sie suchten den Nervenkitzel, die Gefahr, die von einem Werwolf ausging. Doch er wollte nicht mehr ihr Spielzeug sein. Er musste sich von ihnen lösen, er musste einfach.  
  
Kurz wand er sich mit einem unsicheren Blick Sirius zu, der wieder in seinen Aufsatz vertieft mit den Lippen an seiner grauen Feder zupfte.  
  
Remus zitterte kurz. Es war kalt. Langsam und leise stand er auf, um nach oben in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. Er raffte eilig seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne sich noch einmal nach Sirius umzusehen.  
  
Er war ihm egal. Er musste es sein.  
  
Im Schlafsaal war es noch kälter als unten. Remus fröstelte und spürte, wie sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen schlagartig aufstellten. Er fühlte sich unwohl - und verfolgt. Was, wenn Sirius nach oben kommen würde? Sollte er noch mit ihm sprechen oder ich einfach wie Luft behandeln? Tausend Fragen schossen dem Jungen durch den Kopf. Es war nicht möglich, ihnen allen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er teilte einen Schlafsaal, eine Klasse, einen Tisch im Unterricht und sein Geheimnis mit ihnen, mit seinen Freunden, den endlosen Fragen, den Problemen,...den Wünschen. Er teilte sein Leben mit ihnen. Und das nun seit Jahren. Sie waren da und würden nicht wieder gehen, solange er hier eingesperrt war.  
  
Er öffnete das Fenster. Der kalte Wind schlug ihm entgegen und wirbelte einige Schneeflocken herein und in sein helles Haar. Die Kälte schnitt ihm angenehm ins Gesicht.  
  
Er trat vor, um seine Hände an die Außenmauer zu legen. Sie war so eisig kalt, dass es schmerzte, doch Remus hielt dem Drängen seines Körpers stand, sie zurückzuziehen. Bald würde es aufhören. Wenn er nur lang genug aushalten würde...  
  
Seine Nerven kribbelten, er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Bald...  
  
Als die Gleichgültigkeit ihn beruhigt hatte, nahm er die Hände zurück. Er spürte sie kaum. Das Fenster lehnte er nur an, mehr konnte er nicht tun. Taub ging er zu seinem Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen.  
  
Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte nach oben in den Himmel des Vorhanges und fuhr mit dem Blick die feinen Linien im Gewebe des Stoffes nach, während das Gefühl heiß brennend in seine Handflächen zurückkehrte. Wie sehr er sich hasste. Wie er sich für alles hasste, was er tat. Es war doch nicht richtig, was er dachte...er mochte doch seine Freunde...und sie ihn...wie konnten sie nur?  
  
Seine Hand fiel schlaff von der Bettkante auf den Stapel Bücher, den er mit hochgebracht hatte. Noch immer die Linien des Stoffes verfolgend und ihnen in stummer Hoffnung auf Rat tiefe Bedeutungen beimessend tastete er an den Büchern und Pergamentblättern entlang.  
  
Schließlich fand er sie. Seine Schreibfeder. Er bekam die kühle Spitze zwischen zwei Büchern zu fassen. Vorsichtig lockerte er sie aus ihrer Verkeilung heraus, ohne eine offensichtliche Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken, ohne hinzusehen.  
  
Als er sie schließlich in der Hand hielt, wurde er plötzlich nervös. Es war seltsam. Fast wie Vorfreude, doch viel stiller. Geheimnisvoller. Niemand würde es wissen. Mit Bedacht drehte er die Feder geschickt mit den Fingern in der einen Hand und legte die metallene Spitze nach innen an seine Handfläche.  
  
Tief atmend betrachtete er die Nähte, mit denen die Vorhanghälften außen abgenäht waren und wie sie sich weiter oben zu einer einzigen vereinten. Bedeutungsschwer... Wie um den Wunsch zu vernichten, drückte er fester zu. Es tat nicht weh, es war nur...  
  
Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Es tat nicht weh. Es war nur so schrecklich allein. Wen er es noch woanders spüren würde, wäre es nichts. Ganz bestimmt. Alleinsein tat weh. Wenn es nur überall wehtun würde...  
  
Was, wenn er es einfach täte? Dann würde jeder sehen, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Jeder würde darüber reden. Doch keiner würde wissen, warum es so war...keiner würde wissen, warum es soweit gekommen war. Er wünschte sich, es tun und dann auf sie alle hinabsehen zu können. Dann würde er wissen, ob er wichtig gewesen war und ob sie ihn geliebt hatten...ob sie um ihn trauerten.  
  
Ja, warum nicht? Noch fester...noch nicht genug... Sein Atem ging immer schneller. Er konnte den Schmerz nicht mehr ignorieren, so sehr er auch kämpfte. Er musste loslassen. Jetzt.  
  
Er hatte es nicht getan. Seine Hand gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er presste die Augen zusammen. Er würde nicht hinsehen. Langsam gelang es ihm, den Druck zu lockern. Seine Hand schmerzte erbärmlich, als er die Finger streckte und sie drehte, damit die Feder sich lösen konnte.  
  
Das leise Geräusch, mit dem die Feder auf eines der Bücher fiel, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er war so unglaublich schwach und zittrig. Er musste schlafen. Unbedingt. Sofort. Das war schon in Ordnung....oder....  
  
Lange Schatten zogen sich durch eine endlose, blaue Nacht. Der Mond war fast voll und er stand am Fenster wie im Begriff, in die Dunkelheit und den kühlen Wind hinauszufliegen.  
  
Hinter sich spürte er diese seltsame vertraute Wärme. Er sah sich um. Sirius. Er stand da hinter ihm und schaute ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Er sah an Remus vorbei, als ob er nicht existierte, seine langen, schwarzen Haare wehten im Nachtwind. Sirius. Sirius....  
  
******* Sooo, hier mach ich erstma ne Pause....würd doch einfach erst gerne was dazu hören *g*  
  
*winkz*  
  
kleine Hexe 


	2. Mondgesänge

Terve! Da wär´ ich wieder! Zuerst mal ein gaaaanz dickes DANKE an die Reviewer (immer schön weiter fleißig sein, bitte *liebgugg*): Gildereth, Mephistoria und Ithil!!! *blumen überreich* ;-) @Mephistoria: Nee, Selbstmord is keine gute Sache. dann hab ich n Reviewer weniger... das wär dramatisch!! *gg* Also, keine Angst, das lass ich nich zu. bei dir jedenfalls nich....bei remus bin ich mir da noch nich so sicher...obwohls ja gegens Buch wäre *g* . Aber, was macht das schon?  
  
Jo. Dann geht's jetzt weiter. Ich muss wohl dazu mal sagen, dass ich sowas nachts um 3 mit entsprechender Hintergrundmusik schreibe (*zu Neca gugg* jaja... *g* Subway to sally is schon was schönes ;-) ) Naja, egal,  
  
viel spaß beim lesen!  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Er schlug die Augen auf. Ein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt. Suchend wanderte sein Blick zur schmalen Öffnung seiner Vorhänge. Jemand war im Raum. Remus setzte sich auf und zog den schweren Stoff beiseite. Es war Sirius, der sich im fast dunklen Zimmer an seinem Koffer zu schaffen machte. Als er Remus bemerkte, lächelte er ihm kurz zu und schob den Koffer unter das Bett zurück.  
  
Sirius. Es tat seltsam gut, ihn anzusehen. Er war ihm so vertraut und doch zu fremd und zu wissen, dass sie sich nie näher sein würden, war unerträglich. Er war doch so hübsch im Dämmerlicht mit seinem langen Haar, das ihm geheimnisvoll schimmernd über die Schultern fiel und das im Mondlicht helle und bezaubernd feine Gesicht umspielte. Dieser Wunsch...  
  
Er würde es nicht verstehen. Aber wollte er nicht von ihm loskommen? War es dann nicht sogar gut, wenn Sirius ihn hasste?  
  
Sirius setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog seine Socken aus. Leise summte er dabei vor sich hin. Remus wusste nicht, was er sang. Er kannte die Musik nicht, die Sirius hörte, doch er liebte seine Stimme. Auch, wenn es nur ganz leise war. Unwillkürlich hielt er den Atem an. Sirius.  
  
Doch plötzlich hielt dieser inne. Er sah Remus an, lange und fragend, eine Socke halb über den Fuß gezogen, die Hände still, den Mund offen. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.  
  
Er war wie eine Flamme, an der er sich verbrennen würde. Wie es in diesen dunklen Augen brannte...  
  
Endlos, wie es schien, sahen sie sich an, ohne auch nur mit einer leisen Ahnung den Blick des anderen deuten zu können. Alles schien stillzustehen und darauf zu warten, dass einer der beiden etwas tat und die Welt aus dem stillen Gefängnis ließ, damit sie wieder leben konnte. Sie waren die einzigen Menschen im Universum. Sie allein hatten alles in Händen, das Glück und das Schicksal. In diesem Augenblick....  
  
Alles wartete in einer unheimlichen Stille, leicht und bedrückend, verloren, einsam und voller Hoffnung. Alles hielt den Atem an... In diesem Moment....der Ewigkeit.....  
  
Für Sirius war es nur ein Blick gewesen. Stumm fragend und ohne Antwort geblieben. Er gab ihn auf und sank nun ganz aufs Bett. Die Spannung war gelöst, die Stille gebrochen, geborsten in Millionen von dünnen, scharfen Splittern, die sich in die Seele des wilden Wolfes bohrten. Schmerz... Da lag er, wollte einschlafen, ihn einfach hinter sich lassen, als ob nichts gewesen sei. Warum tat er das? Die Splitter versanken tief in seinen Gefühlen und lösten sich in stummen Klagelauten. Er zog den Vorhang zu. Niemals wieder würde er nach draußen sehen. Die Nacht würde ihn holen, ihn lieben, ihn töten.  
  
Der Mond war gleißend hell. Remus konnte nicht in seine Richtung sehen, so sehr blendete er. Doch er musste es sehen. Er zwang sich, sich umzudrehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Das Mondlicht fraß sich in seine Augen und zwang ihn in die Knie. Er fand keinen Halt, konnte seinen Untergrund nicht erfassen, begriff ihn nicht. Er spürte den Mond hinter seinem Rücken. Unerträglich nah, doch er begriff nicht, wie er ihn fühlte. Es war wortlos, unheilvoll, lockend und er wusste, es war tödlich, obwohl der Mond es ihm heimtückisch harmlos glitzernd verschwieg. Ihm war wohlig schwindelig, als drehe sich der weiche Boden mit ihm in einer seltsamen Bahn. Über ihm drehten sich die Sterne, kalt und unschuldig, wie sie immer bleiben würden. Unschuldig....  
  
Plötzlich stockte ihm das Blut in den Adern. Sein Körper zitterte. Unschuldig....einen erschreckend klaren Moment lang konnte er es begreifen, es hören: Der Mond sang. Er rief ihn, suchend, siegessicher. Harmlos schwirrte das Lied in der Nachtluft. Und Remus floh. Er floh so lange er wusste, dass er es tun musste.  
  
Im endlosen Raum hatte er einen Wald erreicht. Dunkle Tannen standen um ihn, zwischen ihren langen, kahlen Stämmen jagte ihn, im hoffnungslosen Dunkel fast heilig schimmernd, das Lied, süß und lockend - eine leichte, tödliche Klinge. Er fühlte sich rennen. Rennen, wie er sonst nie rannte. Sie schlugen nach ihm. Die Bäume schlugen nach ihm und das Lied des Mondes schnitt hart und scharf hinter ihm durchs werdende Dickicht. Er rannte tief hinein in die Dunkelheit. Nur weg vom Licht.  
  
Der Wald umgab ihn. Er spähte mit weiten Augen nach vorn ins Nichts. Kein Laut, kein Wind, kein Leuchten. Langsam und erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Sein Herz raste und Schweiß rann über seinen Körper. Er fühlte jeden Muskel in seinem dünnen, jungen, geschundenen Leib. Seinen Atem bezwang er. Bloß still....  
  
Dann war er da. Kreischend überrollte ihn der wilde Gesang des Lichts und fing ihn. Und nach dem Licht kam er, der Vollmond. Er stand direkt über ihm, erhaben und drohend. Dann griff er zu. Griff nach dem jungen Werwolf, der nicht mehr fliehen konnte, packte ihn mit seinen grausigen Klauen und zerrte an ihm. Remus spürte, wie die nackte Panik durch seinen Körper schoss. Er spürte die kalten Klauen, die in ihn eindrangen und sich tief in sein Herz gruben.  
  
Verzweifelt und wehrlos wand sich Remus im Bann des Mondes und sein grausamer Geliebter suchte tief in seiner Seele, zerriss und zerwühlte sie auf der gierigen Suche. Und er wurde fündig. Und er entließ den Wolf. Es war Zeit für seine Jagd.  
  
Vor Remus´ wildem Wolfsauge schwebte wie dünner Nebel das Bild dessen, den sein neuer Wille aus seiner Seele gegraben hatte. Das Bild seines Opfers. Er sog den Geruch in sich ein. Er kannte ihn...wie gut er ihn kannte...  
  
Er fuhr hoch. Er spürte einen warmen Hauch von Realität um sich. Die von Gier geweiteten Augen flitzten hektisch durch den Raum, der sich soeben als neue Realität aufgetan hatte. Der Speichel rann vom Geruch des gewitterten Fleisches gereizt aus seinem Maul und er prüfte hastig die spitzen, langen Reißzähne mit der Zunge. Dann hatte er die Richtung. Er sprang, riss den Stoff mit sich, der ihn von seinem Opfer trennte. Er sprang mit der unerschöpflichen Kraft eines Werwolfes.  
  
Doch im Flug schienen sein Körper, sein Wille und seine Kraft plötzlich innezuhalten.  
  
Heißer Schmerz durchfuhr sein Gebiss. Er schmeckte das Blut, das über seine Lippen rann. Sein Blut. Er sank zusammen. Kalter Schweiß bedecke seine Haut, seine Haare klebten an seinem Gesicht, das sich anfühlte, als sei es eingeschlagen und für immer entstellt, sein Atem ging schnell, viel zu schnell. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.  
  
Remus lag auf dem Boden im Schlafsaal vor Sirius´ Bett. Mit ihm der Vorhang seines eigenen Bettes. Auf dem dunklen Vorhangstoff blieb es einen kleinen Moment als glänzende Tropfen stehen, bis es zerfloss und seinen Weg ins wundersame, bedeutungsschwere Gewebe suchte. Remus´ Blut glitzerte unschuldig im geisterhaften Licht des fast vollen Mondes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Leise Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr und gaben ihm das Gefühl, wieder zurück und in Sicherheit zu sein. Um ihn lag eine sanfte Dunkelheit. Er spürte Leute im Raum, Leute, die er kannte. Nur schattenhaft vernahm er ihre gedämpften Worte und sie umhüllten ihn mit einem wohligen Nebel. Der Schmerz war verschwunden. Er tastete mit der Zunge nach seinen Zähnen. Sie fühlten sich seltsam betäubt an. Die Geräusche im Raum schwankten in seinen Ohren, wurden lauter und wieder leiser und Remus ließ es zu, dass der Schlaf ihn mit sich nahm. Doch nur Sekunden, wie es schien, nachdem er sich dem Nebel überlassen hatte, spürte er noch etwas. Jemand war nah zu ihm herangetreten und berührte ihn. Jemand hatte ihm die Hand auf den Arm gelegt. Mit einem Schlag waren seine Gedanken wieder da. Er war im Krankenflügel. Man kümmerte sich um ihn, versorgte ihn, man würde ihn untersuchen! Jemand würde....man würde es sehen.  
  
So schnell fuhr er plötzlich im Bett hoch, dass Sirius, der neben ihm saß, einen erschreckten Schrei unterdrücken musste. Verwirrt sah er in Remus´ helle, wache Augen, die nun, nachdem sie hektisch durch den Raum geglitten waren und wissend, das niemand sonst da war, auf ihn gerichtet zur Ruhe kamen.  
  
Und wieder sahen sie sich an. Doch diesmal war es anders und es war Remus, der als erstes den Blick abwand. Er sah auf seine Hände. Sie waren unbehandelt, ebenso seine zerschnittenen Unterarme, die von seinem Schlafanzug bedeckt und wahrscheinlich deshalb unbeachtet geblieben waren. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Ein seltsames Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er wieder zu Sirius sah. Es war wie ein kleiner Sieg, warum, wusste er nicht.  
  
Sirius saß im Halbdunkel des Krankensaals. Durch das schwache Licht glänzten seine dunklen Augen geheimnisvoll hinter seinen schwarzen Haaren hervor, die ihm ungekämmt wild ins Gesicht fielen. Remus atmete ungläubig durch. Nichts tat weh.  
  
**********************************************  
  
War jetz n bissl kurz, ich weiß....aber trotzdem: Reviews biddäää! *fg*  
  
kleine Hexe 


	3. Gifte und Messer

Hay! So, jetzt gehts endlich mal weiter...kA, ob das jemanden interessiert...scheinen ja nicht so viele Leute das hier zu lesen oder gut zu finden... Aber auf jeden Fall DANKE an die, die reviewt haben!!! *knuddl* Ich find das schön, was ihr mir sagt, dass ihr meinen Schreibstil mögt und so...Hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut!!! Hoffe, ich schaffe es, das hier beizubehalten... Mir is da was Blödes mit den Kapiteln passiert. Die sind nämlich in falscher Reihenfolge...aber ihr habt das bestimmt gemerkt...ich versuch das zu beheben...  
  
Wenn ihr Bilder zu der Story oder überhaupt meine HP-Fanart anguggn wollt, schaut ma auf meiner Homepage vorbei: www.dark-velvet666.beep.de Und wenn ihr das macht, schreibt mir doch ma ins GB, damit ich weiß, dass ihr da wart *gg*  
  
Also nun, (hoffentlich an der richtigen Stelle)  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Der Morgen weckte ihn unerwartet sanft. Lange ruhte das goldene Sonnenlicht warm auf seinem Gesicht und gab ihm das Gefühl, einen guten Tag vor sich zu haben. Sirius war gegangen. Was hielt ihn auch? Es war nichts Besonderes, dass Remus im Krankenflügel lag und schon gar nicht, wenn der Vollmond so nah war. Der Vollmond... Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. Er fühlte sich im hellen Sonnenlicht ganz normal. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er hatte von Sirius geträumt, wurde ihm bewusst. Doch alles andere lag im Dunkeln, von einem undurchsichtigen Schleier verhüllt, der sich noch zu schwer anfühlte, um zur Seite gezogen zu werden. Remus blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht. Der Tag war wie eine seltsame Wiedergeburt, als sei er in einem anderen Leben aufgewacht, von dem ihm nun bewusst wurde, dass es die echte Realität war, und es fühlte sich erleichternd an... Doch er war sich sicher, dass dieses Gefühl nicht lange anhalten würde. Viel zu schnell wäre alles wieder anders. Wenn er nicht mehr alleine war....  
  
Im Licht des kalten Wintermorgens sah er sein Leben neben sich liegen. Er konnte es betrachten wie eine Glaskugel mit einem feinen farbig- rauchigen Inhalt, die im Sonnenlicht schimmerte und Lichtpunkte an die Decke und in sein Gesicht warf. So herrlich entspannt fühlte er sich, dass er sich sicher war, der Tod wäre das gleiche.  
  
Seine Gedanken wanderten nach draußen über die Ländereien. Gegen Nachmittag wäre James unter Garantie auf dem Quidditch-Feld zu finden und Sirius, Sirius würde...hmm, ja, was würde Sirius tun? Würde er zu ihm kommen? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Hier gab es nichts zu sehen. Er war schließlich nur ganz normal verletzt. Nicht einmal mehr das. Wäre es nach einer ereignisreichen Vollmondnacht gewesen, in der er, Remus, fünfundzwanzig Menschen und eine Hausmeisterkatze zerfleischt hätte, oder wenn ihm Hörner, Flügel, Titten oder sonst was Interessantes wachsen würden, dann und nur dann wäre das etwas vollkommen anderes gewesen. Dann hätte Sirius etwas, worüber er mit James ganze Nächte hindurch Pläne schmieden konnte und DANN würde er sich auch bei Remus sehen lassen. Aber so...  
  
Die Tage schwammen dahin, ohne dass jemand von ihm Notiz nahm. Nicht einmal er selbst tat es. Er hatte sein Leben im Bett neben dem Fenster im Krankensaal zurückgelassen. Es war durchsichtig und unschuldig gewesen. Er hasste es.  
  
Alle sahen sie ihn durch das milchige, schimmernde Glas hindurch. Es täuschte sie und zeigte ihnen, was verborgen bleiben sollte. Sein Leben stand zwischen ihnen.  
  
Er sah durch das vom Schneefall düstere Klassenzimmer zu Sirius hinüber. Es saß neben James und malte mit einem Muggelstift auf dem Tisch herum. James´ Kopf lag auf der Tischplatte. Kein Geräusch durchschnitt den Raum und der Schnee hing wie ein dicker, undurchdringlicher Schleier vor den Fenstern. Nichts drang in sein bewusstsein, nur der Schnee und Sirius´ langes, dunkles Haar im blauen Halbdunkel, das ihm schien wie eine endlose Sternennacht. Sirius´ Augen glitzerten zu ihm. Die Zeit war stehengeblieben und nur die Schulglocke wäre fähig gewesen, sie wieder zu entfesseln.  
  
Ein Lächeln ließ sein fast erfrorenes und müdes Herz erzittern. Augen erhellten für einen Moment den Raum, der wie aus Eis im kalten Licht hing. Seine Augen...  
  
Remus´ Herz erkannte ihn wieder. Er drang durch den Schleier hindurch zu ihm. Seine Lippen lagen im Dunkeln. Schatten der Müdigkeit, die er durch die Nacht geschleppt hatte, jagten das Leuchten in seinem Gesicht. Der Stern. Sirius.  
  
Sein Herz flammte auf und das warme Zittern durchströmte seinen Körper. Er begann,die Stimme seines Lehrers wieder wahrzunehmen, hörte das Kratzen von Sirius´ Stift auf dem Tisch. Doch er war nicht fähig, seine Aufzeichnungen über den Unterricht fortzuführen. Ein Kribbeln lief über seine Haut und fror ihn ein. Die Wärme in ihm wurde schmerzhaft.  
  
Sirius war wie ein schönes Fläschchen, gefüllt mit dunklem, schimmernden Gift, von dem er längst wusste, dass es ihn töten würde. Er hatte daran genippt, hatte es zu sich genommen und hing wehrlos in einer tiefen Abhängigkeit, aus der es nun, da er erneut von dem süße Gift gekostet hatte, kein Entrinnen mehr gab. Er hatte den Kampf verloren.  
  
Wie betäubt fiel er in seinen Stuhl zurück und die metallene Spitze seiner Feder sank auf seinen Unterarm. Vorsichtig zog er sie an der Innenseite entlang. Sie hinterließ eine feine, weiße Linie, zittrig durch seine schwachen Hände.  
  
Er war in der Ellenbeuge angekommen und setzte sie seufzend zurück ans Handgelenk. Er war schon ruhiger. Erneut ließ er sie abwärts gleiten und traute sich mit einem Schaudern, fester zuzudrücken. Er kannte diesen Schmerz, doch es war nicht tief. Wieder und wieder tat er es, doch die Feder war nicht scharf genug...  
  
Die zu kurzen Ärmel seines Umhangs verkrampft bis über die Hände gezogen schlich er fast in die Kerker zum Zaubertrankunterricht hinunter. Er hatte nicht auf seine Freunde gewartet und setzte sich nun an einen einzelnen Platz, um nicht bei ihnen und ihren Fragen sein zu müssen.  
  
Der Trank brodelte halb fertig in seinem Kessel vor sich hin und Remus war sich sicher, mindestens ein Viertel des Rezepts vergessen zu haben. Gerade schnitt er einige Wurzeln zurecht, als er James und Sirius reden hörte. Sie sprachen über ihn.  
  
Er flehte fast seinen Kessel an, leiser zu brodeln, um hören zu können, was die beiden sagten. Anscheindend wunderten sie sich darüber, warum er sich heute nicht zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, doch... Remus erstarrte. Tränen schossen in seine Augen. Er wollte dagegen kämpfen, wollte die Kraft aufbringen. WIE sie redeten! Er war kein Streber und er war nicht verklemmt! Fast vor sich hinflüsternd redete er so auf sich ein, um sich zu beruhigen. So dachten sie über ihn. Für einen langen Moment verschleierten verzweifelte Tränen seine Augen. Tränen, die vor Wut kamen und Tränen, die kamen vor Verzweiflung, die anderen Tränen nicht zurückhalten zu können. Er sah lange vor sich auf den Boden. Doch als er wieder aufsah, was alles ganz klar.  
  
Wie in Trance stand er auf und ging zum Zutatenschrank. Einige Kräuter griff er, die nicht auf dem Rezept standen und einige exotisch aussehende Schoten, die er nicht kannte. Dann fand er noch etwas, das im Schülerschrank in nur sehr geringen Mengen vorhanden sein sollte und von dem er auch wusste, warum. Er nahm einen ganzen Beutel davon. Wenn sein trank schon verdorben war, dann wollte er wenigstens das richtig machen. Und es würde das Richtigste sein, was er jemals getan hatte, sagte er sich, als er zu seinem Platz zurückging.  
  
Seine Gedanken waren kühl und überlegt. Einige Tränen suchten noch salzig den Weg über seine Lippen, als er begann, den Trank zu vervollständigen. Als er alle Zutaten geschnitten und hinzugegeben hatte, wischte er mit dem Ärmel sorgfältig das Messer sauber. Er hatte beim Schneiden der Wurzel gesehen, wie scharf es war.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er Sirius und James wieder murmeln und lachen. Vorsichtig rührte er um. Der Trank hatte eine dunkle Farbe angenommen und schimmerte im Fackellicht der Kerker verheißungsvoll.  
  
Leise und schnell schöpfte er mit der Kelle ein wenig davon ab und legte sie auf den Tisch, aber so, dass sie ihren Inhalt nicht verlor. Mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt beobachtete er die kleine, schimernde Pfütze seines Gebräus in der Schöpfkelle und wartete.  
  
Einige Minuten wartete er so, doch es schien ihm quälend lange. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen die Reste seiner Zutaten, die er nicht hatte verwenden können, die Scherben seiner Seele und das scharfe Messer, das im Fackelschein spiegelte. Dann war es abgekühlt. Er sah sich um. Sein Lehrer stand einige Tische hinter ihm, half gerade einem Schüler und beachtete ihn nicht.  
  
Schnell hatte er es vollbracht. Die Schöpfkelle flog zu seinen Lippen und innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er das Gebräu getrunken. Er spürte, wie sein Körper schwach wurde und hielt sich an der Tischkante fest, um nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen. Es wirkte schnell. Noch ehe die Ohnmacht ihn besiegen konnte, hatte er den kühlen Gegenstand auf dem Tisch vor sich erfasst.  
  
Der Schnitt tat nicht weh. Er hörte Leute schreien. Er sah sie nicht. Er kannte sie nicht. Alles war schwarz. Er spürte nichts als den Schlaf und das warme Blut an seinem Körper.  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!! *liebgugg* 


	4. Schmerzensschrei

Moikka!  
  
Ich vergess da die ganze Zeit was, glaub ich: *räusper*  
  
Die Figuren in dieser Story gehören mir nicht, ich stell nur mal so´n bisschen Blödsinn damit an.  
  
(Is aber nich als Blödsinn gemeint, das is schon ernst zu nehmen....irgendwo...)  
  
DAAAANKEEEEEE an die Reviewer:  
  
@Lilith35: Danke, dass du ein wenig Zeit deines kostbaren Mittwochs für mich opferst!  
  
Hab mich total über dein Review gefreut! (Wann geht's bei dir weiter? *g*)  
  
@velvet´n´purple: Schön, dass meine Seelenverwandte sich zu meinen Lesern gesellt  
  
*halbtotfreu* !!! Jaja, der Mond...(*lol* ja, sind sie nicht alle arm dran?  
  
*zu jack gugg un blöd grins*)  
  
@Angel344: Hmmm...wir werden sehen...ist ja alles nich so einfach im Leben...oder nicht so  
  
schwer wie es scheint...oder ganz anders...aber, wir werden sehn ;-)  
  
Danke für dein Review!  
  
@Padfoot´s Mate: Ich bemüh mich...hmm...wenn mans an einem Stück lesen kann, isses  
  
vielleicht doch nich so der Kopfschmerztext wie ich dachte...  
  
*dolle freu*  
  
Ich mach dann noch n bissl weiter...wird nich viel, aber das muss hier so sein....glaub ich ;-)  
  
Schmerzensschrei  
  
Der Schnitt ging tief. Schmerz durchfuhr seinen schwachen Körper und noch als dieser längst zu Boden gesunken war, stand Remus noch aufrecht und blickte dem nahenden Dunkel entgegen. Seine Augen waren weit und dunkel, der Mond fern und nur sein Lied dröhnte in der Luft, als Remus´ letzter Atemzug schwer auf den kalten, blutüberströmten Boden fiel.  
  
Siehst du mich?  
  
Siehst du, wie ich gehe?  
  
Siehst du die einsame Träne im verblassenden Licht meiner Augen?  
  
Weißt du, dass sie dir galt?  
  
Ahnst du, dass nichts bleiben wird?  
  
Spürst du, dass ich mein Herz mit mir nehme?  
  
Siehst du mich jetzt, da ich gehe?  
  
Siehst du, wie meine Seele ausläuft?  
  
Glaubst du, dass ich verloren habe?  
  
Oder jemals etwas gewonnen?  
  
Hörst du, wie die letzte Regung in mir leise deinen Namen schreit?  
  
Siehst du, wie ihn meine Lippen schmerzerfüllt noch formen?  
  
Siehst du, wie meine blutüberströmten Hände versuchen dich zu erreichen,  
  
dich einmal zu spüren, ein einziges Mal,  
  
dich, das Licht?  
  
Siehst du mich?.................................  
  
Stille.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews?? *blinzel*  
  
Ich beeil mich hoffentlich mit dem nächsten Kapitel...angefangen hab ich ja schon. Hab halt bloß nur 2x die Woche Mathe.... *pfeif*  
  
*gute-nacht-küsschen verteil*  
  
Doro 


	5. Sternennacht

Moikka!  
  
(Ich hab irgendjemanden hier gesehen, der über seinen Reviews (und Stories?) mit Terve! grüßt.....wer isn das? *räusper* Wer immer du bist, lernst du Finnisch oder kannst du´s? Ich versuch mich grade dran das zu lernen...kannst dich ja mal melden, wenn du mal eines grauen, einsamen Tages über meine vereinsamte Story fällst ;-) )  
  
Sorry, dass das letzte Chap so kurz war, das sollte es aber sein. Also eher sorry dafür, dass es mit dem neuen so lange gedauert hat. Ich wollte das eigentlich schneller anschließen...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seine Augen waren trüb, so trüb und müde, dass er sie nicht öffnen konnte. Er spürte eine bodenlose Übelkeit, die sich um ihn geschlossen hatte. Schmerz war etwas Fremdes, als blicke er durch dicke, graue Nebelgeschwader zu ihm herüber, in der Versuchung ihn zu quälen und doch nicht fähig ihn zu erreichen.  
  
Vor sich im Dunkel seiner Gedanken sah er es wieder aufblühen. In hellen, glühenden Fäden wand sich sein Leben in seinen Geist zurück. Er hatte das zerbrechlich geglaubte Glas zerstört, ein Messer hineingestoßen, in der Hoffnung, er könne sterben.  
  
Er wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen, wollte seine Seele verstecken vor der Welt, die so leicht in ihn hineinsah, lächelnd nach seinem Herzen griff, darüber strich, als sei alles vergessen, ganz anders oder nie geschehen und es dann zerstörte, ein Stück herausriss...genüsslich...lächelnd...ihn belächelnd...ihn, der immer so leichtfertig zeigte, was er empfand und die undurchsichtige Maske zwar über sein Gesicht, jedoch nicht über seine Augen zu legen vermochte.  
  
Die Welt belächelte ihn, verletzte ihn schwerer als er selbst es tat und als er den Gedanken vor sich fast greifen konnte, wusste er, dass es Sirius war.  
  
Sirius tat ihm gut. Immer zauberte er ein Lächeln auf Remus´ Gesicht und erfüllte ihn mit einer Wärme, die ihm verriet, zu Hause zu sein. Ein Lächeln, ein Blick, ein Gefühl... Sirius gab ihm Sicherheit, er hielt ihn unbewusst, wenn er abzustürzen drohte und doch wand er sich manchmal ab.  
  
Manchmal hielt er ihn, schenkte ihn ein Lächeln und dann, wenn er sicher war, dass Remus ihm glaubte, ihm vertraute, ihm alles offenbarte ohne darüber nachzudenken, wenn er sicher war, dass Remus sich ihm wehrlos überließ, dann ließ er ihn fallen und ging. Ging mit Worten, die sich in Remus hineinfraßen und ihn nicht davon abließen, ihn zu quälen, bis er verdrängen konnte, dass es Sirius bis zu dem Augenblick gegeben hatte, in dem er von neuem begriff, dass er ihn liebte.  
  
Sirius konnte ihn töten. Wahrscheinlich ahnte er es nicht, aber er konnte es und es würde geschehen.  
  
Die Gedanken erloschen. Sein Leben flackerte stumm wie eine Kerze im schwachen Luftzug des geheizten Raumes. Er schlief.  
  
Er schlief lange und als er das erste Mal bewusst bemerkte, dass er lebte, öffnete er die Augen und sah Sirius neben sich sitzen. Er sah nicht auf, als Remus schwach den Kopf zu ihm drehte. Auf dem Nachttisch brannte eine stumme Kerze.  
  
Wie ein kleiner Stern in der weiten, verlorenen Dunkelheit seines Inneren blitzte Sirius´ Träne auf, als sie zu Boden fiel. Er war so unendlich kostbar, dachte Remus. Er saß dort wie er das letzte Mal gesessen hatte, doch nun weinte er. Eine Strähne seines langen Haares, die ihm übers Gesicht hing war an der Spitze nass und eine einsame Träne versuchte sich daran zu klammern, sich zu retten vor dem Absturz. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Wie Remus fiel sie, fiel aus seinem Blickfeld unter das Bett auf den Boden und er fragte sich, ob sie gestorben war, ob Tränen lebten und ob es wohl gut war, wenn sie starben. Wäre es gut, wenn er sterben würde?  
  
Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass es richtig war, als er es versucht hatte. Doch man hatte es verhindert. Jemand hatte gedacht, es wäre falsch. Oder hatte niemand mehr gedacht in diesem Moment? Dann hatten sie es verhindert, weil sie glaubten, es sich selbst schuldig zu sein, weil sie glaubten, etwas Gutes und Richtiges zu tun, weil sie glaubte, mutig und hilfsbereit zu sein. Um ihn war es nicht gegangen.  
  
Warum weinte Sirius?  
  
Er konnte die Kraft oder den Willen nicht aufbringen, seine Hand zu heben, um Sirius zu berühren. Fast war er sich sicher, dass es weh tun würde, wenn er ihn berührte, und er war nahe daran, den Willen dazu in sich zu sammeln, nur um zu wissen, wie weh es tun würde. Er hatte keine Angst, dass es ihn zerreißen könnte. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich nicht gerade das wünschte.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sich auf seiner Haut langsam Fell ausbreitete und wie sich seine Knochen verzogen. Das Gefühl war so nah, dass es ihm keine Mühe machte. Der Mond würde ihn holen. Er würde ihn retten. Als Wolf war er stark.  
  
Sein verkrampfter Körper lockerte sich. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, warum. Es war, als schmelze eine Eisschicht, unter der er tagelang geruht hatte, und gäbe ihn wieder frei, frei, um Gefühle wahrzunehmen. Sirius´ Hand zitterte, als sie über Remus´ Körper strich. Mit der anderen Hand wischte er sich die Tränen weg und legte seine Haare zur Seite, die in seinem Gesicht klebten. Er hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass Remus aufgewacht war, hielt einfach kurz inne, nicht erschrocken, nicht berührt, nur aufmerksam, die Hand noch immer an seinem Arm liegend. Dann fuhr er fort.  
  
Remus´ Blick verlor sich im Raum, während er sich unter Sirius´ Berührungen wieder hinabsinken ließ. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und legte alle Kontrolle über sich in die Hände dessen, der ihn in diesem Augenblick glücklich machte, obwohl er ahnte, dass er es nicht wahrnehmen würde, dass er aufhören würde, ehe die Zeit dazu gekommen war.  
  
Er fühlte, wie sich ein Hauch von Kraft in seine Glieder zurückschlich und er machte sich daran, sie einzusetzen.  
  
Sirius ließ von ihm ab und er setzte sich auf. Er fühlte sich wahnsinnig wackelig und an einigen Stellen seltsam taub oder kribbelig, doch er schaffte es, das Zimmer zum Stillstehen zu bewegen und setzte sich Sirius gegenüber auf die Bettkante. An seinen nackten Füßen spürte er den kalten Boden, auf dem die Tränen verendet sein mussten.  
  
Er sah direkt vor sich die tiefen, unergründlichen Spiegel, aus denen sie verstoßen worden waren, verstoßen, weil sie sich nach ihm umgesehen hatten und es nicht mehr wert waren, in der Vollkommenheit zu existieren. Sie waren gefallen, gefallen, weil sie ihn, Remus, vielleicht geliebt hatten und er selbst war gefallen, weil er sich hasste. Die Spiegel verkehrten alles. Sirius´ Augen verdrehten seine Welt, seinen Magen, seinen Kopf...sie waren eine Falle. Und doch noch schlimmer, denn Remus wusste, dass sie es waren und ließ es trotzdem geschehen. Er würde in die Falle gehen. Singend würde er hineinlaufen, hineinspringen, dem Schmerz und dem Tod entgegentanzen.  
  
Und er tanzte ihm entgegen und in Sirius´ Augen das Licht der stummen Flamme, die allein wusste, warum er geweint hatte und ihr Geheimnis als ebenso stummen, dunklen Rauch an die Decke schicken würde, wenn sie starb.  
  
Und in seinen Augen sah er den Mond, den er hinter sich wusste und der ihn nach vorne zwang.  
  
Und in einem Augenblick zwischen Mondlicht und Endlosigkeit, die man hätte Erlösung nennen können, in jenem Augenblick, den sein Herz in die kalte Nacht fliehend "Seelenloch" nannte, küsste er die Lippen des anderen.  
  
Er schmeckte ihn nicht, sein Kuss war müde und trieb so weit an der Oberfläche, dass es für ihn schien, als habe er die Spiegelung seines Zaubers noch nicht durchbrochen. Es war kalt und rau und seine Zärtlichkeit verflog im trockenen, lieblosen Halbdunkel, das Sirius verschlungen hatte.  
  
Die Hand des anderen traf ihn hart und unerwartet. Für Sekunden hatte er geglaubt, mitten in einem Traum zu sein, doch der Schmerz war zurückgekehrt.  
  
In den vergangenen Monaten hatte er sich selbst verletzt. Nur an der Oberfläche. Und er hatte längst erreicht, dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte. Doch dieser Schmerz traf ihn tiefer, traf ihn dort, wo er sein Gegenüber nicht so hatte erreichen wollen, schlug tief und hart hinein in seine Seele, die er geöffnet hatte um Sirius auf eine andere Art zu empfangen.  
  
Sirius ging wortlos und das Blut, das über Remus´ Lippen rann, war noch immer sein eigenes.  
  
Ich weiß, dass es ein bisschen unübersichtlich ist....und ziemlich unsinnig. Die ganze Sache hat überhaupt keine Struktur, ich schreibe bloß nach Gefühl, ...tut mir Leid... Irgendwann werd ich mir mal was Richtiges einfallen lassen...irgendwas mit Handlung :-) Bezweifle aber sehr stark, dass ich das kann *g*  
  
Trotzdem: An die Leute, die die Story lesen und mögen:  
  
Sollte noch irgendwas unbedingt drin sein? Irgendeine Richtung, in die ich noch nicht gedacht hab? Sagt "Bescheeeeeiiiiiid!!!!", wenn da noch was sein sollte! ;-)  
  
Ach, und: Wer auf meiner Homepage vorbeischaut...eventuell (guter Tag oder so...)...der sei hiermit allerherzlichst eingeladen, doch mal in mein Gästebuch zu schreiben! (ich weiß, ich bin schlimm! ;-) ) Da kommen so viele Leute hin, die bestimmt alle gaaaaaanz nett sind, die´s mir aber net verraten wollen...*traurig gugg* Also, äh, ihr wisst schon, was ich sagen will.....hoffentlich...*heute nich mehr so fit sei*  
  
Hab euch alle lieb! *knuddl* (....reviewen dürft ihr trotzdem *fg*)  
  
Doro 


End file.
